


Cat got your tongue?

by IGotAHoleInMePocket (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bad Puns, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Cat Puns, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean he turns paps into a cat, Kinda, Other, Protective Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Makes Puns, Sans (Undertale) Swears, Sans can't care for a pet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), cat Papyrus, thats being a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IGotAHoleInMePocket
Summary: Gaster turns Papyrus into a cat, Chaos follows





	1. A Meeting

Papyrus opened his eyes.

 

**_Darkness_ **

 

That’s all that was around him, _pure darkness_ , a void if you will.

 

Papyrus looked around, why was he here? How did he even _get_ here?All he remembers is going for a run, tripping and then blacking out….

 

 **“Papyrus, Welcome”** A voice called from the darkness,something in the way they spoke was off, yet Papyrus understood them perfectly.

 

Then a figure appeared. Their face was cracked and skeletal,a large grin spread across it. Their actual body seemed melt and gooey.

 

“W-WHO ARE YOU? WHERE I AM I?” Papyrus’ voice trembled with fear as he tried his best to sound brave.    

 

“ **W.D Gaster. As for where we are, we are in the** **_VOID,_ ** **a place where I can do anything I want to you”**  Gaster spoke **“ Now, a question for you, What’s your favorite type of animal?’’** Gaster questioned.

 

“UMMM.’’ Papyrus thought “A CAT! BECAUSE THEIR COOL AND GRA-”

 

 **“Very well then”** Gaster snapped his fingers

 

The shadows around Papyrus seemed swirl and engulf him.His vision blurred and the world went **_BLACK_ **.

 


	2. Nyeh or Nya?

Papyrus sighed as his vision cleared, instead of darkness he now faced blinding whiteness.

 

_ Snow? _

 

Oh! Right! He lived in Snowdin! Somehow he’d forgotten.

 

His skull was felt hazy and his whole body ache. He couldn’t remember what had just happened. He could remember everything thing else like his name and lazy brother.

 

Was he even  _ supposed  _ to remember?

 

Papyrus decided to not dwell on this any longer, it would come to him eventually. Right now he felt his best option would be to go home, considering how late it looked.

 

Papyrus tried to stand up yet  _ couldn’t,  _ he tried again.

 

Nothing.

 

Papyrus panicked, why couldn’t he stand up? He looked down at his hands only to find out he now had  _ claws _ .

 

Then it donned on him. 

 

_ He was a cat! _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote chapter 2! I'm much happier with this one! ( sorry it took so long )


End file.
